1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to multi-modal services. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multi-modal/multi-channel application tool architecture for providing multi-modal services.
2. Background Information
Communications service providers are known to provide certain support services to telephone users over the public switched telephone network (PSTN) with a human agent or an automated agent such as an interactive voice response (IVR) unit. Due to the proliferation of communications devices such as computers and personal digital assistants, communications service providers have in recent years adapted to providing services using other communications modes including Internet pages, email and chat. Agents, including automated agents, are grouped and dedicated according to communications mode, and each group uses individual presentation layers developed in accordance with user interfaces appropriate for the communications mode to which the agents are dedicated. Business logic for the communications service provider is recreated for each group and integrated with the individual presentation layers.